Decks are platforms that extend off the sides of buildings. Typically, decks include a frame, decking that is supported by the frame and provides a floor, and railings that enclose the decking and protect people from falling off the deck. The railings include posts that are connected to and extend upward from the frame, top and bottom rails that extend between the posts and in-fills that extend between the top and bottom rails. There are many different types of in-fills including glass, woven meshes, and pickets or balusters.
The posts must be adequately secured to the frame to withstand the application of several hundred pounds of lateral force. The in-fills must be such that they prevent children from passing between the top and bottom rails.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.